


Drunken Confession

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-17
Updated: 2003-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Danny shows up to CJ's office drunk, with something to tell her.





	Drunken Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Drunken Confessions**

**by:** Jeannette

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE. I’d love to have them though.  
**Summary:** Danny shows up to CJ’s office drunk, with something to tell her.  


She walked in to her office, cup of coffee in hand. “Morning Carol.” She told her secretary. “What’s up for the day?” 

“A meeting with the staff in Leo’s office at 10, a press conference on a bill to have all hybrid cars by the time this administration leaves office at 2, and Danny Concannon’s passed out in your office.” CJ rolled her eyes and sighed and walked into her office, prepared to put up with the force that was Danny.

She found him passed out on her couch, in his undershirt and a pair of rumpled pants. His shirt and tie lay crumpled at his feet, and he shoes were on the floor next to him. He looked so peaceful and calm asleep. She gently touched his shoulder and easily shook him awake. “Danny.” She said as he opened his eyes. 

“CJ” he slurred. It was just now she noticed the reek of alcohol.

“You’re drunk.” She pointed out, heading over to her desk and skimming through the paper work on her desk.

“I know. Can you drive me home?” She rolled her eyes again. 

“Danny, I have to work.”

“You don’t have a meeting till 10, I asked Carol, please?” He looked like a lost little boy. She got up and tossed his shirt and tie at him.

“Make it fast.” She said, fishing her car keys back out of her purse. He grinned at her, buttoning up his shirt and tying his tie sloppily. CJ walked out to her secretary’s desk. “If anyone needs me, I’m driving the drunken fool home.” 

Carol smiled as Danny staggered out from her office. “Thanks CJ.” He said on the way to her car. “I’d have taken a cab but all I had was 5 dollars and this is a lot closer to the bar.” She replied with silence as she unlocked her car and climbed him. They drove in silence for a bit until Danny finally broke it. “What are you going to do when you’re done with all this?”

“With driving you home? Go back to work.” 

“No, that. After work. What are you going to do at the end of Bartlett’s term? He’s only got 3 years left tops.” She thought about it for a bit.

“Go back to California probably.” 

“CJ?” He questioned. He was nervous. He knew what he wanted to do but couldn’t.

“Yes Danny?” Her patience was wearing thing with him.

“Promise me something?”

“Depends on what it is.” She looked over to him as they got caught up in the morning rush hour traffic. He looked like a lost little boy.

“That after you’re done in the white house, you give us a chance?” There was some hint of fear in her voice. “I know you can’t do anything now, but when you’re done? Please CJ, at least give us a chance, we could be something.”

“Yes.” She said softly. 

“I mean, we’d be wonderful togeth-wait, you said yes?” They were in front of his house now. 

“Yes. I’ll at least give you a chance Danny.” He grinned so hard that she swore he was going to split his face open. He leaned in and kissed her. She was caught of guard, but eagerly returned it. 

“CJ, I’ve got something to tell you.” He immediately seemed so much more sober. 

“Yes?” 

“I love you CJ Cregg. I love you more than you could imagine.” With that, he pecked her on the cheek before he ran up the stairs to his apartment, leaving her sitting there shell-shocked. It was amazing the effect that one drunken man could do, especially when that drunken man was the one she loved. 


End file.
